Night Secrets
by xoxLewrahxox
Summary: Birthday fic for Victory87, Oneshot: Bellatrix thinks that her secret desire for her master is hidden, yet when she spends the night alone with him. Does he perhaps already know the secret?


****

A/N: This is a Bellamort fic for Victory87 because it is her birthday tomorrow.. Joyeux Anniversaire Elo!

* * *

****

Night Secrets

It wasn't unusual for the Dark Lord to share a drink with Bellatrix Lestrange. She was his most faithful servant and adored him with every fibre of her being. They met occasionally to speak about the cause and the aims that he would like accomplish over the following months.

However, he did not know that she had a secret that she dared not reveal to him. Bellatrix was not only devoted to her master, she also lusted over him too. Her dreams were filled with his presence each night as she lay next to Rodolphus who remained oblivious to her fantasies. Her night time visions were of them sharing passionate moments, and him kissing her. There was even a time when she dreamt that he confessed his love to her, and the joyous feeling she felt during that dream was something that she had never experienced before. She then awoke with a little disappointment residing in her heart when she learnt that it was not real.

As she sat with her master sharing a bottle of wine, she vowed to herself that she would keep her thoughts to herself. For if she revealed them, she knew that it was certain that she would end up in agonising pain.

She listened intently as her master told her about his past: certain duels he had with Dumbledore, and how he used to treat him like a child. He also spoke about his time in Albania about how at points, he was only surviving on hope. Bellatrix let the tears run freely as the Dark Lord told her about this increasing desperation and anger that he constantly felt. She told him in her usual manner that she was disgusted at how her fellow Death Eaters made no attempt to find him, and how she was outraged that they had so little faith in their master.

The night continued to grow onwards, and the master and servant still conversed... They then proceeded outside as the Dark Lord said that he wanted to get some air. She went along with him at his side, glancing at him every so often with that familiar look of adoration laced within her gaze.

As they walked around the grounds, Bellatrix stared at the night sky in wonder. The night time candles glowed brightly, and it was amazing at how the clear the sky was tonight. She recalled when she was little staring at her window and being entranced by the stars, and how everything was so quiet below compared to the usual chaos of the day.

It shocked her slightly when she felt a hand circle around her waist. Realising that it was her Lord, she blushed slightly:

"That star is Bellatrix which is the third brightest in the constellation Orion." He told her, pointing at the night sky.. "Do you see how apparent it is compared to the others? Similar to the way I view the Death Eaters.. Rigel the brightest is I. The second brightest, Betelguese, is Nagini as she is of great value. Then there is you, the most faithful servant, Bellatrix, which is the third brightest."

Bellatrix let out a smile, and asked: "What about the other stars My Lord?"

Lord Voldemort chuckled, and pulled her closer towards him.

"They are all significant in their own ways, however they are not as important or valued as Bellatrix or Betelguese."

She breathed in his scent which seemed like mint leaves and Italian bergamot combined in a fusion of black pepper and cinnamon.

He watched her thoughts drift for a second. Yet, whether it was through the alcohol or her look of pure beauty, his lips were suddenly against hers. A combination of shock and passion overwhelmed Bellatrix, and she hoped that this was reality and not a dream.

Leading her to his room, The Dark Lord knew that just this once he would share a moment with his most faithful, and she would serve him in a way that only a female Death Eater could.

* * *

**A/N: All star information was from Wikipedia, so dearest apologies if it is wrong, but you know Science is not my strongest subject.**

**Apologies for any typos which may have sneaked in here too.**


End file.
